


Amoris et Familia

by ZakuraSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Harry, Sexual innuendos, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuraSakura/pseuds/ZakuraSakura
Summary: Young Harry wanted a family. He wanted a family so much that he paid a price for it. But real family, real love, is not so shallow. His new family will teach him that.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories to explain Harry's background before his wonderful family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Updated my chapters by accident. Oh well. I'll be editing my chapters as I go along.

My childhood was dark. It taught me that this world is full of darkness.

Cruelty.

* * *

 

_"What do you think you're doing, boy!" In furious strides, the man walked up to the cowering boy._

_"I'm sorry. Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry!"_

_"You ungrateful brat!" Grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt, Vernon threw the sobbing boy to the other side of the room. Harry skidded along the tile floor and crashed into the wall. While Harry crumpled in pain, Vernon was already looming over the boy. With unfiltered malice, Vernon lifted his leg and stomped. Harry produced a muffled cry of pain with the act. "How dare you!"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry cried, eventually biting his lower lips so his cries wouldn't offend his uncle anymore._

_"Who said you could make dessert! No one! Were you planning to make something no one would eat so you could enjoy it yourself later, boy!" Vernon accused. "Wasting our food, our money! You're just a bastard son of a whore. Just do what you're told, boy. You are to go to your room. NOW!"_

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry whimpered dutifully. He tried to stand up but fell as pain shot through his body. Growling, Vernon kicked the fallen boy for his failure before grabbing him by the back of his neck. He walked to Harry's room, dragging Harry along. With Vernon's tight grip along Harry's slim neck, Harry began to see stars, struggling to breathe. Vernon opened the door and dropped the boy before kicking him into the room. Dust fell from the ceiling of the boy's room as Vernon slammed the door closed and locked Harry in._

_The boy wheezed in pain as he pondered on what went wrong. He just wanted to be praised. He had hoped that his gesture was thoughtful. He just wanted..._

_A family._

* * *

 

It was full of people who cared only for themselves, willing to do anything that'll allow their desire to be fulfilled.

* * *

_"Uncle Vernon?"_

_"It's alright, boy. I'm not mad."_

_"Really?"_

_"No. As long as you'll listen to me, I won't be mad."_

_"I-I'll be a good boy. I promise, Uncle Vernon."_

_Uncle Vernon chuckled," I'm sure you will... Now take off your shirt for me. We should change it."_

_"Okay!" Harry slipped the shirt off._

_"What a good boy you are!" Vernon praised._

_With the long desired praise, Harry beamed. He finally could be a part of the family. If he stayed good, he could have a family._

_"Oh, Harry," Vernon sighed. Vernon gently embraced the boy and lifted the boy to his lap. Caressing Harry's face, Vernon said," You are such a beautiful boy when you're good. Give Uncle Vernon a kiss."_

_Harry blushed at the sweet compliment and promptly kissed his Uncle's cheek._

_"No, no , no!" Vernon spat angrily. "That's not how you kiss someone! To think that I thought such an ungrateful brat was a good boy"_

_Harry gasped, rapidly paling._

_"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon! Forgive me. I didn't know how to kiss you. I want to be a good boy. Please, Uncle Vernon. I'll be a good boy. Please," Harry begged. His uncle was silent for a few minutes._

_"Fine. I'll teach you how a normal kiss is done. What you gave me is a polite kiss, a mere peck that is done in company but never in private. Such a kiss in private is rude, as if the person was genuinely not appreciated in full extent. Conversely, a kiss that is done in private should never be done in company. It is considered disrespectful and vulgar." Harry nodded furiously as his uncle recited the proper etiquette of kissing. "Now, there are multiple kisses. The kiss that I expected would be an exchange of lips, the simplest form of private affection. A step further would be an exchange of saliva. In this exchange, dominance plays a role as people may fight or submit to the kiss. Fighting throughout the exchange would indicate that they are partners and equal if both are fighting or the dominant figure if there is only one partner fighting. Fighting and then submitting throughout the exchange would indicate that the partner only gives way to the other because of his adoration or respect. Fully submitting throughout the exchange would indicate that the partner has no doubt of the other's superiority and fully adores or respects his or her partner. Now, in our relationship, the step further would be the second or third option for you. As the child, you are the submitting party. As the guardian figure and therefore dominant figure, I am the fighting figure."_

_"Uncle?"_

_"Yes, Harry."_

_"How do you do an exchange of saliva?"_

_Vernon smiled and said," I'll show you." Bringing the boy's lips to his, Vernon pecked before licking Harry's lips.`_

_"Don't fight. I'm really upset with you with your earlier behavior. Just follow along with what I do to you. Only gentle responses to what I do, okay?" Vernon breathes out as he pries open Harry's lips with his tongue._

_Harry hummed in agreement and opened his mouth to Vernon's ministrations. Uncle Vernon was exploring Harry's mouth with his warm tongue. It was weird as the bumpy surface of the tongue teased Harry's tongue. Every movement of the muscle was clearly felt in Harry's mouth. No wonder it was considered an attack. The submitting party would feel so vulnerable and sensitive with the invading muscle. Uncle Vernon hummed happily. This must be the exchange! But Harry needed to reply. Following along to Uncle Vernon's fighting and a weaker version of Uncle Vernon's kiss. Harry moved his tongue with Uncle Vernon's and gave way to Uncle Vernon's tongue, gently teasing it. Uncle Vernon pulled away, clearly happy with the kiss. Harry was gasping for breathe, eyes tearing up slightly._

_The watery eyes with the breathlessness made the boy look wanton. Vernon felt his lower half arousing and wanting more. Smirking, he said," That was a good kiss. You clearly have the ability to be a good boy."_

_With that, Harry perked up. "Really!" Harry exclaimed in a breathy voice._

_"Oh, yes. You showed your adoration and respect for me with your kiss wonderfully. If only you did such a good job first..."_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't know. But there must be more kisses, right? You said that there were many. You only gave two exchanges with what I should do in such a kiss. There must be more where I can show how much I feel for you!" Harry pleaded. He didn't want his uncle to be upset with him anymore. If he could make his uncle happy, Harry would do anything._

_Falling right into the trap._

_"Well, there are kisses that worship your partner's body but those are generally done with people that you are intimate with, that you love dearly. Simple pecks show how much you feel for the person. An imprint of the kiss is used to show your ownership of your partner, to show that you don't want to share your partner with others in such an intimate way. A bite mark is used to remind the partner of their intimacy and love so that the partner won't act too intimately with others. This is generally used as a punishment since it is rather painful. However, this is a love that is arose from jealousy. There are kisses to the partner's intimate parts. Now this is only reserved for the most intimate relationships."_

_"I want to show how much of a good boy I am! I love uncle so much. Please, I want to show it."_

_"What a good boy you are! Now..."_

* * *

 

I never understood the wrongness of these exchanges. At that time, I was blind. I only saw one of my desires coming true and reached for it. I didn't realize that my uncle was making one of his own desires come true. I didn't think.

I realize it now only because I found my true family.

* * *

 

_It was a beautiful day. I was shoved out of the house because Aunt Petunia was having a tea party with some neighbors. She said that she didn't need my help. She didn't need me. I felt sad, lonely. Recently, Uncle Vernon has been avoiding private shows of affection. Maybe, he's been too busy. Anyways, neither Aunt Petunia nor Dudley ever wanted to have a private show of affection. Only Uncle Vernon would kiss me. Tears welled up in my eyes. Frustrated, I rubbed them away and ran to the park. It was fine to go to the park today. There was a very low chance of Harry Hunting today. Dudley and his friends were at Pier's place playing that new video game that Dudley got from his shopping trip with Aunt Petunia yesterday._

_It wasn't fair. I'm a good boy. Uncle Vernon said so. So why doesn't Aunt Petunia like me? I do well in class and homework and fail my tests. I do that just for Dudley. I do his homework so that he has more time to play. I help him cheat on tests. I do all of that without Dudley even knowing about it. I do all of that so that Aunt Petunia's precious boy could be happy and proud. So what should I do? What could make he like me? I reached the park and headed toward the swings. I do my best thinking on swings. After plopping onto the seat, I begin swinging. The warm air cools as the wind rushes to my face. The sky gets closer as I swing higher and higher. When I swung so high that I slipped off the seat, I had a thought._

_What if I found a new family, a better family?_

_Then, I fell. It was different than usual. By the time I reached the ground, I had an urge to throw up, and I did. I sicked onto the vibrant green grass. Grass? Where were the wooden chips? Did I roll after I fell? I raised my eyes cautiously and didn't see the park. I saw a grand castle._

_Where am I? That was the question. This was no place that I have ever been to before. I need to get home soon. If Uncle Vernon gets home before I do, he might think that I became a ungrateful brat again. The castle looked well maintained. The garden was absolutely stunning and vast. Therace needs to be someone who tended to this property. I decisively walked to the castle. There could be a person who can tell me where I am and help get back home. Uncle Vernon wouldn't be happy with this freakish accident but I could make him forgive me. He always does whenever we have a private show of affection to show my adoration and respect._

_I heard a sharp pop and found a deformed, dwarfish person._

_"How did you get in?  No unauthorized visitors allowed.The ancient wards must be malfunctioning," the person said with a squeaky voice._

_"I apologize, sir. I don't know how I got onto this property myself. I would like to know where I am so that I may go home," I politely reply. Poor man must be confused. Accidentally saying wards instead of walls._

_"Well, the master would be wanting to see you. Please come with me," the person requested.  
_

_"Thank you."_

_Harry followed the deformed, dwarfish person through gardens and hallways, making many turns and climbing a few stairs. Every place we passed was opulently decorated. The absolute wealth was near blinding. I was dizzy and barely following the person. The person stopped at a door._

_"This be the study of the master. He'll see you in." The person knocked on the door and left with a pop. I must be hallucinating. The person disappeared in thin air._

_"Come in," an authoritative voice instructed. I opened the door. This place was beginning to scare me. The study is absolutely beautiful, just like all the other places I passed. The walls on the side are covered with books. The center of the room has black leather coaches with finely embroidered pillows. The table between the coaches looks intricately carved. It looks impossibly smooth and has a stunning glossy layer. By the end of the room, there is an office-like set-up. There was the man that spoke earlier. His skin was smooth and pale. Sharp cheekbones and aquiline nose declare his status of nobility. His grey eyes glare in disdain before he speaks._

_"What were you doing on my property?" He drawled._

_"Sir, I apologize for this. I strangely found myself here after I was playing," I reported. Despite my fears and worries, I must not act like an ungrateful brat. Though fiddling with my bangs betrayed my inner thoughts._

_"That scar!"_

_"Oh, this? I got this in a vehicle accident. Both my parents died so I'm staying with my mother's relatives now. I really need to get back. They'll be furious if I'm not back in time for supper."_

_"Is your name Harry Potter by any chance?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Vehicle accident... With that mudblood's family? What atrocity!" The man muttered._

_"Excuse me, sir. May you tell me where I am?" I pleaded. I really needed to get back, and the man was clearly mad._

_The man turned to me and asked," Well? Where are you from?"_

_"Oh! 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging."_

_"There is no Little Whining nearby here. This manor is in Wiltshire. Where is Little Whining?"_

_"In Surrey," Harry mumbled._

_"Well, Surrey is an eight hour ride from Wiltshire."_

_"Eight? Shouldn't it be an hour and a half."_

_"Ugh, by muggle contraptions? Well, the Knight Bus can get you there fairly soon. However, you were raised by muggles." The man shuddered. "The horror. You poor child. Why don't you stay with us, with my family?"_

_A new family? A crazy family, but a new one?_

_"I'm sure we'll treat you better than any muggle could," the man declared._

_"Yes," Harry breathed out._

_"Excuse me? What did you say?"_

_"'It is most gracious and kind to let me stay, sir. Thank you," Harry proclaimed. With that, Harry went up to the man and pecked his lips. The man was confused and shocked at this behavior but quickly collected himself._

_"Where did you pick up this behavior?"_

_"My uncle says that this is proper etiquette for private shows of affection. A peck on the cheek is polite for thanks in public, but a peck on the lips is more appropriate for private. I could do an exchange of saliva with you. Other shows of affection are supposed to be for those you love dearly, intimate relationships. Did you want an exchange of saliva? You should have begun fighting if you wanted it," I explained._

_"Harry. I'm not clear on these private shows of affection. Could you please explain them to me?"_

_"Well, the further ones include kissing other people's intimate parts and those intimate parts kissing," Harry blushed. "I'm only explaining it to you since we're having a private conversation. Uncle Vernon says this may never be talked about in public. It's rude and vulgar."_

_"Just out of curiosity, did you have such an intimate relationship with this Uncle Vernon?"_

_"Why of course! Uncle Vernon loves me so very much, and I love him so very much too. It's only a pity since Aunt Petunia and Dudley don't care for me very much. They never want a kiss from me. I've shared many kisses with Uncle Vernon!" I confessed._

_"Child. Oh you poor child. It's those damned muggles! Child, you must stay with us from now on, away from those wicked muggles. To think, I was worrying about the treatment of second sons. I can never raise you as a proper young lord due to that horrid man as Chief Warlock. However, those muggles! Don't worry. I'll make sure that no muggle would touch you ever again!" The man snarled. I paled. This man wants to kidnap me, confine me in his home. I need to leave... but I could have a new family. I could never have kisses with Uncle Vernon again. But this man seems to care for me. Uncle Vernon never got mad for my sake, never got mad with others whenever they did something mean to me._

_I decided to stay._


	2. Draco's New Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco P.O.V.  
> Draco's view on his new brother

Today was boring, like usual. I've been lazily lounging on my chaise in my personal sitting room for hours by now. There was absolutely nothing to play with. I wanted a younger brother to play with, but mother said that her body couldn't birth another child. It wasn't her fault. Absolutely not. It was father's. So, I am without a brother or a younger sibling, alone in this vast manor. It doesn't matter. I love my life. I am rich and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I'm am an elite. Everybody longs to be me. I am-!

"Draco," my father voice beckoned. 

"Yes, father?" I greet as I turned to face another boy. My face stays blank. He was in rags and wore hideous glasses. He was absolutely filthy. I saw my father's hand on the boy's shoulder. My father would normally never touch such a beggar. Meaning, this boy was important. His hair was a mess but black. Normal. The skin was deeply tanned. Normal for peasants. The eyes were a gorgeous emerald green. Now that is not a normal description. I could work with that, someone important with green eyes. My eyes dart toward his forehead and saw the scar slightly peaking out. Harry Potter! My eyes widen at the realization.

"This boy is Harry Potter. We are going to provide this poor child shelter from his muggle family. Make sure that he is properly taken care of."

"Of course, father," I replied. Harry Potter! Father was always bemoaning on how he could never gain guardianship over Harry Potter. He would go on to say how being adopted and a second child would never allow Harry Potter to become a pureblood champion. This means that father intends to adopt Harry. I'm having a younger brother. My father releases his grip on Harry and walks to mean.

"You understand what to do?" He whispers. I smirk and nod. Oh, how I've waited for this day. Harry is going to be my younger brother. He might become a second son in order for this to happen, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to have a little brother.

My father turns and walks away.

"Remember, anything that those muggles taught you is wrong. Draco will teach you what you should do," Father instructed Harry before he left. I strut to Harry. I had to impress Harry... and teach him properly. He was going to be my younger brother after all.

"I'm assuming father plans to adopt you. As a muggle-raised, I'm sure you do not understand the intricacies of a pureblood, wizarding family. If you are adopted, you'll be my brother. Considering your birthday, you'll be my younger brother."

"Wait! How do you know my birthday? No... Wizarding? Magic does not exist."

"Oh, dear. There is more to explain than I thought. Come, sit next to me," I demand. I sit upright and pat the open space next to me. Harry bites his lower lips and treads awkwardly to the seat. The slimmer boy gently sits onto the chaise as if he will dirty it which was likely. That's a job for the house elves. "Don't interupt. I'll explain as much as I can. Listen carefully. If you have any other questions, I'll explain them to you but only after I finish."

"Now, Harry. I'm going to assume those filthy muggle relatives of yours hid your true ancestry from you. Harry, you are from the Potter family, an old pure-blood family and a wizarding family. Your father married your muggleborn mother so you are unfortunately a half-blood. This is a pity since purebloods build up the family magic which has grown from each generation of pureblood marriage."

"For example, the most recent Potter family was known for potion-making, transfiguration, and charms. The old Potter family had talents with potion-making and necromancy. Family magic changes by the decisions of marriage and proper breeding. The Potter family decided cultivating necromancy magic was too dangerous and cultivated new facets of magic until those facets overpowered the old ones. Father says that your mother was a talented witch. However, she could not contribute much to the Potter family magic since her own magical ancestry is too short.

"Betraying the goal of empowering you family magic is considered taboo in the pureblood group. They become known as blood traitors. Many pureblood marriages are determined by the family magic and the candidate's skill of the family magic. If the candidate has little skill, they will bring less family magic into the family compared to one who has more skill in the family magic."

"As for your parents,they were killed by no muggle means. They died due to a mad wizard who they were trying to take down, the Dark Lord Voldemort. In doing so, they incurred his wrath. In his vengeance, he decided to kill their family. Your parents had you so they hid. However, the wards that they made to hide them away were broken by a traitor, your father's best friend. The traitor was a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's followers, and a spy against the people against the Dark Lord's power. However, you lived. Your parents died, but you lived. Since the facts that the Dark Lord disappeared after the act and that you were still alive after the attack, people assumed that you killed the Dark Lord or defeated him at the very least. You are a celebrity with the moniker, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"My family was controlled by the Dark Lord through an Unforgivable, the Imperious curse. So I really must thank you. You freed my family of that mad man's control."

"Now, I don't know how your muggle family raised you, but I'll explain the situation and why were are going to adopt you. Father couldn't take you in. He's tried, but the Chief Warlock always blocked his attempts. The Chief Warlock is a crazy old coot who defeated another Dark Lord so many people blindly believe in him. Since father would never be able to retain guardianship of you, he would have to adopt you. I'm going to assume that this is fairly similar to guardianship except that the child has new parent figures in the muggle world. In the wizarding world, the minimal permitted adoption is through magical oaths. This will bind the parents and child magically to create a deeper bond. Furthermore, a magical adoption can be done without Ministry permission for a couple reasons. I'll assume father has found one of them."

"There is a way to create blood ties but that's blood magic. In order to do that, Ministry permission is required since blood magic is forbidden in all circumstances without it."

"Anyways, if you were adopted, you'll be a second son. Second sons are more controlled in a pureblood family. Though the firstborn sons and all daughters had strict rules while growing up, any son after the first born were considered second brothers and tightly controlled by the family. As a pureblood rule, the second sons may only become a lord in the case of the firstborn's death and the lack of existence of other heirs from other closely related families. Furthermore, the lord of the family controls every aspect of a second son's lifestyle; the heir or lady of the family may act in proxy of the lord at any occasion where the lord in not present. The reason for this is so that there is fewer family struggles."

"Now, the reason why daughters are not imposed to such strict control is because of two reasons. First, females are unable take over the lordship. Only the daughter's son may have a chance for lordship of her family. However, such a situation is extremely difficult to happen. Each pureblood family has unique requirements for this to occur. In fact, some families will outright refuse to allow a jump in succession in order to continue the main family line even through females. Secondly, daughters, especially those of a wealthy, prominent, or powerful family, are likely to marry other firstborns or heirs and become ladies of the family."

"Second sons generally become consorts or marry lesser pureblood daughters. Consorts, in this case, are husbands to the lord or heir of the family. Consorts will be secondary to any pureblood daughter. Furthermore, a consort cannot claim the title of Lady of the family. So a consort is generally second after the wife in power. However, if the consort is able to birth a son, the consort becomes the prominent figure of power in the family even though the lord of the family would retain his position of power in public. The reason for this is because consorts generally cannot give birth. It's extremely difficult. The birth will be fully supported from magic. Therefore, the growing environment for the son will be idealistic for the growth of magic and magical talents. A consort's son will ultimately be considered the firstborn son due to his magically superior birth."

"If you marry a lesser pureblood daughter, you'll still be under control of the lord of the family just as before."

"If you want to get away from this control, you'll be completely separated from the family. You'll lose the family magic and any support that the family provides you.

"Anyways, we are 8 right now. When you turn 11, you'll have a test where it'll determine whether you like boys or girls. If you like boys, you'll receive training to become a consort. If you like girls, you'll receive training to marry a lesser pureblood daughter. If you like both, you'll receive training for both until you decide your status." I didn't want to tell him a dark side to the consort position. A second son declared a consort candidate may be kept in the family for breeding a stronger magical child. It is barely practiced anymore, but there was a chance that father might want to keep the Potter family magic that was able to kill the Dark Lord in the family if Harry became a consort.

"Okay, I think that I've explained as much as I can without going too much into detail. Any questions?" I finally finished lecturing. Merlin, explaining things to muggle-raised children were long. To think, I'm not completely done. Explaining so much was difficult.

"Magic, wizarding, you're spouting nonsense!" Harry blabbered. His face was confused the whole lecture despite his full attention.

Draco sighed and stated," Magic exists. You are a wizard. I am a wizard. Your relatives are muggles, people with no magic. My dad and your dad is a pureblood wizard. My mother is a pureblood witch. Your mother is a muggleborn witch. Anything else that is less obvious?"

"I'm a wizard? My aunt didn't have magic, but she knew about it. That's why she doesn't love me. That's why she wouldn't love me no matter what I did!" Harry realized. "Okay, Draco. I understand that now. Am I a blood traitor since my father didn't marry a pureblood daughter?"

"No. Your father married a powerful witch despite her lack of family magic. Her personal magic would still contribute to the family magic as well as bring fresh blood to the pureblood world. However, they would lose reputation since your mother doesn't have a powerful family to back her during the marriage and wouldn't have an extensive dowry or personal wealth."

"Alright. That makes sense. Do you know why I lived even though my parents died?"

"This is only a guess but it should be your family magic. Necromancy has always been a minor form of magic. Barely anyone ever practiced it even more so now that it has been banned and illegalized. Only old purebloods such as mine that have been collecting data from other pureblood families would know what are the prominent family magic of many other families. However, this collection was not fully gathered by my family. We've taken records of other pureblood families that have died out. Your family is extensively older than mine but not as powerful. Furthermore, to be so talented in necromancy that it's becomes a family magic is a difficult feat. The magic still resides in your family, and the way that the attack played out may have invoked the magic that defeated the Dark Lord."

"That is really interesting. Why is necromancy illegal?"

"It's illegal since this government believes in protectionism. This means that the government will prohibit dangerous magic without proper licensing. For example, one of the unforgivables were allowed to mediwizards, our healers, before it became an unforgivable curse. This was to allow mediwizards a painless, quick death to those suffering. However, our society has advanced. Most curses and restricted potions are curable. There is very little that our mediwizards can no longer heal."

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed. I puffed out in pride. Magic was amazing. What was better was the fact that I could introduce Harry to it. "What about your family magic?"

"My family? Well, we are most talented at Dueling and Nonverbal magic. My mother introduced Occumulency and strengthened other family magics when she married into the Malfoy family and gave birth to me."

"If I was magically adopted, what happens to my family magic?" Harry asked. He looked a bit worried, a bit sad, a bit scared. He was probably afraid that he'll lose it.

"Well, you'll simply gain access to our family magic as a child of the Malfoy family. We won't be able to access your magic since you aren't married into the Malfoy family and produced a child to blend a family magics."

"Talking about marriage, you only have one mother and one father. When you were explaining consorts to me, you said that the consort was second to the pureblood daughter. That means that the lord would have a husband and a wife. I'm a bit confused on that."

"Well, polygamy is rather common in the wizarding world. It is simply less visible. The lord is usually only seen with his lady in public. In more private settings, you'll find more indications of a polygamous marital relationship. However, polygamy is only respectable for lords. If second sons or any pureblood daughters have polygamous marital relationships, they will be viewed as promiscuous. Lords are allowed polygamous marital relationships to ensure that an heir is born. Furthermore, any relationship outside of marriage is to be held a secret unless you want unsavory rumors or a decrease in your power and reputation."

"As for the situation with my father, well- Lords are required to marry and birth a son to solidify their power.Otherwise, people will only maintain shallow relationships with you as you age and try to absorb your family wealth. However, my father likes men. He never liked women. So, he only married my mother who was a good friend. He didn't marry a consort since my mother loved him. Mother didn't want father to marry another. My father respected mother enough to listen and follow that request."

"I don't know what to day," Harry muttered. "It seems so sad that your father didn't marry someone he loved."

"It's alright. Father said that he never found someone that he came to love. Mother would have only refused the marriage if it was only made for sexual relief. Mother would agree if the man was someone that father cared for and cared for father back," I reassured. I gave a gentle smile, and Harry beamed back. The boy seemed to want my family to be happy. That was a good sign. It meant that Harry was already emotionally attached to my family to some extent.

"So, there is no problem?"

"Yeah, my dad is perfectly happy with how things went... despite the many attempts it took for me to be born," I gagged. My father explained in extreme detail how he felt when he had sex with mother. He explained that just so I would stop pestering him for a younger brother. Mother probably said her little lie so that she wouldn't traumatize me like father. "Anyways, any more questions?"

"I don't think so." Harry's eyes turn to me. The eyes are wide with the honesty and glimmering with cuteness. 

I cough and say," Then, we better get you cleaned up."

I grab Harry's wrist and began leading him to the bathroom. It was past my room. Harry gasped in wonder. I smile. My room is amazing. The ceiling was covered in a unique magic that showed the sky with dragons playing and flying through it. My bed was a grand four-poster bed. It had thick, green velvet curtains, silk covers, and multiple plush pillows all with temperature control charms. Under my bed was a green and black carpet with silver embroidery. I had wide windows that covered a whole wall with a charm that would control the amount of light that came in. Even without light from the window, my ceiling would provide lighting through a lumos spell variant. If it was night, the stars would concentrate more light for me, and lamps throughout my room would glow. Furthermore, I could control the brightness of the light.

 Getting him into the bathroom, I first started the water for the bath tub with a pulse of magic. I begin removing clothes off of Harry.

"I can wash myself!" He squeaked.

I gave a long look. "Do you even know how I started the water?"

He looked at the faucet without valves and sadly confessed," No."

"Thought so." I continued stripping Harry of his clothes.

"I can take my own clothes off!" His face was a crimson red.

I chuckle and said," Do you want to be my brother or not?"

"I do!" He declared.

"Then, did you already forget your position as a second son?"

"Oh," Harry conceded. 

"Since no one in this family has decided who would take care of you, it falls under my responsibility to make sure that you are properly cleaned up as Heir Malfoy."

"Wait, if I'm the firstborn of my family, am I considered Heir Potter?"

"No. Since you are entering my family through adoption rather than guardianship, you lose the title given to firstborn sons. However, your inheritance is yours. My family is unable to claim it. It will be managed by the lord of whatever family you will go to, but you have final say as it is your private property and wealth. For example, father will manage your assets but will require your consent for major changes such as further investments, withdrawal for funds, etc. Furthermore, your firstborn son will become considered a firstborn that may fully control and inherit the Potter family and name or any inheritance that you have."

"What if I want to give my inheritance to my second son?"

"He would never be able to claim the Potter name and be its Lord, but he will be able to control its wealth. Your second son's firstborn son may claim the title of the family Lord."

"There is so much. Will I be able to learn all of this?" His face become melancholy.

"It's fine. Now, will you let me take care of you like I am supposed to?"

"Okay." 

I take his clothes off and drag him to the tub. I pulse my magic to different tile to release fresh rose petals, multiple potions, and salts. I pulse my magic on another tile to have the potions and salts evenly mix through out the water.

"Okay. You can get in now." Harry just stood dazed at the strange event that just happened. "Come on. Get in," I say as I gently push him toward the tub. Harry gulps and enters the bath. "Now, I want you to soak yourself in the water as much as possible. All the ingredients are tear-free so make sure your face gets some of the treatment as well," I instructed.

"I understand, Draco," Harry obediently replied. He sinks deep into the water and sighs.

"I expect you to soak properly until I get back so I can wash your hair." Harry hummed an assent. I left so I could prepare clothes for him.

"Minky!" I called. A pop and my personal house elf arrived.

"Yes, young master Draco?"

"Get me some clothes that'll fit Harry Potter."

"Of course, young master Draco." Minky popped away. I decided to go into my wardrobe. I first went to the vanity and began preparing for Harry. Multiple brushes and combs so that Draco wouldn't hurt Harry when he would go through that mess. I also pulled out a hair potion. It was custom-blend created by a family friend, Severus Snape, who was extremely talented at potions. Severus made this recipe at the request of father. The straight blonde hair of the Malfoy family was created out of time and dedication of each family member and was not genetic. Father's hair would occasionally curl. Mother has the Black curls and only tamed it through rigorous treatment throughout her life. Mine liked to stay in lovely curls. As lovely as my curls may be, Malfoys are not to look unkempt nor cherubic after the age of 7.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed. I thought that I heard some fear in it so I rushed to the bathroom. 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"The water," he whimpered. I noticed that his tan visibly decreased and understood. His hand cupped some water up and let it fall. It was rather gloppy. I laugh.

"I'm sorry," I chuckle as I notice his incredulous stare. "It's just that a potion was killing and regrowing skin for you. It is a better option compared to whitening potions since it is more natural. There is less of a chance that the potion's ingredients would weaken you. But the skin would end up in the bath. Let me clean it up for you. I pulse magic to the tile on the bottom left of the bathtub's faucet. The grime and gunk of the bath was cleared out. Pulsing magic to the tile that was two tiles above the tile and to the right reheated the water.

"Is that better?" I ask sweetly. Harry's glasses were off, and his wide, green eyes looked at me dependently. Younger brothers were so cute.

"Yeah," he happily purred, eyes lazily closing. "Thank you, Draco."

I smile and said," No problem."

I walk out of the bathroom and back into the closet. The vanity still wasn't properly prepared. I organized the combs and brushes along the table and placed the potion near it. I look for a thick hairband. I found a nice black one and placed it on the vanity neatly.

Finally, Minky popped back and began laying Harry's new clothes onto table in the middle of my wardrobe. I peruse the choices that Minky had bought. I decided on a silk creme pintuck shirt with a Sacramento green robe. The robe had a mandarin collar with satin ribbons just under the collar and delicate silver embroidery that thickly decorated the collar and added texture and theme to the entire robe. I grabbed a pair of gray linen trousers and cotton anklets. I hoped that this would make Harry feel a bit more comfortable. Unfortunately, new shoes were never comfortable. I chose a nice pair of black oxfords.

"Minky, make sure that these shoes get cushioning charms," I order. "Actually, every pair. Then, I want all of Harry's clothes in his wardrobe and need these shoes right next to the vanity's seat by the time Harry is done with his shower."

"Yes, young master Draco."

Nodding in contentment, I leave the wardrobe and went back to the bathroom.

"Okay. You have soaked enough. Come on out."

Harry drowsily hums and unsteadily got up. His wobbling got me a bit worried so I moved my arms to steady and support him out of the tub.

"Sorry," Harry yawns. "I think my legs fell asleep while I was soaking."

I smirked momentarily, what an actively obedient little brother I now have. Harry's face was turned away from me at this point luckily.

"You didn't move at all?" I said in a worried tone. 

"I did move a bit, but I tried to keep as steady as possible so that I could properly soak."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a work that I can no longer find anymore. Where Harry was raised by the Malfoys and purposely acts to seduce other boys. One moment I remember is that during one supper at Hogwarts, Harry eats slowly and seductively. He wears earrings that dangles onto his neck. If anyone knows a work that has a similar description to this, please tell me. I want to properly give it credit.


End file.
